winter, the first chaos season
by Rainyll27
Summary: When a new son of poseidon comes and turn percy's life upside down, Annabeth cheating on him was the last straw. He left camp half-blood and ended up finding chaos and chaos recruited him. After 5000 years, he returns to help the gods win against the gaia and the titans. Will they win read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please read and yeah, before we start, Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights belongs to rick riodan!**

 **-I'm just a line-I'm just a line-**

 **Chapter 1: The change**

 **Percy's Pov:**

I looked at camp on half-blood hill. I sighed. Home sweet home( Not!). The camp is starting to lose it's home feel when a new camper, Drake, came to camp. Well, I haven't seen camp of 8 months because I needed to get Athena's blessing to propose to Annabeth. You see, annabeth's mom is the goddess of widisom and battle and my dad is poseidon God of the seas and they hate each other so I needed to run some errands as I need to prove to her that I am worthy to marry her daughter. Now back to Drake:

 **-Flashback-**

we heard a loud roar which is from a Hydra. Everyone at camp ran to find out what happened. When we got there we found a demigod standing there surrounded by golden dust and he shouted " I had just killed a Hydra and I'm a son of poseidon!" Everyone cheered and Annabeth ran towards him and kissed him on his cheek, causing them to cheer louder. The campers lifted him and Annabeth up and carried them away, leaving me and my friends standing there.

A few days later he started teasing me and pranking me but I just ignored him, causing him to be angry. Then he started turning everyone against me, starting with the campers. The campers treated me like trash, ignoring me and changing him to be the leader of the camp. But I still don't care, causing him to be angrier. Then he realised that he needed to turn my friends and family against me. In a few days I lost most my friends except Annabeth,thaila,nico and grover as my family died in a car accident. She is my love of my life. I sure she loves me as much as I do but boy was I wrong.

 **-flashback end-**

I went to the Athena cabin to look forAnnabeth and Malcolm, Annabeth 's sibiling , he said" she is at the beach but I wouldn't go now if I we're you." When I heard it I was confused but I went to the beach I went to the beach I found drake making out with a blonde haired girl on the beach. It must be one of the aphrodite kids I thought. Then I saw the grey eyes. No! I thought. Annabeth would not cheat on me...would she? It was confirmed when she said "ohh Drake I would dump Percy for you anyday. But I'll have to wait for him to return." Without realizing I let my anger got to me and I screamed" YOU DO NOT NEED TO WAIT ANYMORE YOU TRADIOUS BITCH!" Causing her to move away from Drake quickly and said" it is not what it looks like ..." but I cut her off." IF YOU SOO WANT TO BE WITH DRAKE THEN FINE WE ARE THROUGH!" I screamed at her again and ran back to my cabin crying through dinner. Then when the night came, I packed my bags and left.

A few days later...

Percy's Pov

I ran for my life as the 50 hellhounds chased me. I was not able to fight them all at once so I got no choice but to run... and i run into a dead end...Great. ( notice the annoyance in the word.)sheld my face with my arms as I waited for the hellhounds to finish me off but there is a lake of water nearby and I cannot use it. Why? Because my dad wanted drake to be his one and only child so he took away my powers. I realised that a day ago. I was bracing myself for death when a black portal appeared and swiped her ( since chaos have no gender I'll keep her in female form) hand and all the hellhounds disappeared. I asked " who are you?" She replied" I am chaos, creator of the universe." When I heard this, I bowed to her, causing her to roll her eyes." Quit bowing, I hate being threated formally. " "okey.." " I am here to invite you to join my army as one of the seasons but ad the first one." Which cause my eyes to widen. "But why me? You should go for drake. Everyone liked him." I spat his name in disgust. " No I will not invite him as I only accept a non-braggy person to join my army. So, do you accept? You might see your old friends again." When she said old friends I thought it means I might see the thaila, nico and grover again! And at earth I got nothing to do anymore. " I accept. But can you adopt me ad your son lady chaos?" " done and don't call me lady, it makes me feel old." Chaos said. "Well, ready to go?" I replied" of course! Lady I mean chaos." She created a portal and teleported me to where her army is.

 ** _Soo, what do you think? Please no hate comments._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I wanted to thank those who had followed or favorite this story as I think I should continue this story. Sorry for not updating for a while and before we start..**

 **Disclamer: I do not own PJO although I like it a lot.**

 **Chapter** **2**

 _ **Percy's Pov**_

 _When we came out of the portal, we were at the base where Chaos's army stays. When she brought me there, she gave me the powers needed to be the first season, Winter and a adopted son of Chaos. Then we went to the dining area, where most of the army are and Summer, the third season of chaos. When we came into the dining area, everyone bowed to Chaos and looked at me curiously. " Valdez , please bring Jackson to your rooms with the other chaos seasons as he is going to be Winter, the first season and please introduce him to the commander and assassin Beta and also RED as they stay in the same dorm." when Chaos finished, everyone, including Valdez (who was Summer.),looked at him and gasped as they realized that I am the son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus then looked at me with curiosity as they wonder why I am here and as Winter. " The reason why he was here is because of betrayal and I am sure he is going to explain to you when he is ready and he is adopted by me as Poseidon disowned him. Please understand if he does not want to tell you as he would have a hard time trusting soon because of it." Everyone looked as me with pity as Summer guided me out of the dining area._

 _When we were out of earshot, I blurted out " Are you Valdez as in Leo Valdez?"_ _Stupid ADHD._ _I thought. " Took you long enough Perce." he said as he took out his hood, revealing his face. "Leo! Where have you been? The camp is worried about you." when I said 'camp' I winced as the pain of the betrayal returned. Leo noticed this and said " Perce, you don't mind if you tell me, the seasons, Beta and RED together so you would not have to repeat." Leo said. I looked at him with curiosity " why tell them too? It is not like I know them." Leo just winked at me and told me to hurry up. When the dorm door opened, I saw the other seasons, Beta and RED's hoods off so I can see their face clearly. Zoe, Calypso, Luke and Rachel was sitting on their beds. " Zoe! Calypso! Luke! Rachel! What are you guys doing here?" they all looked at me and said the same thing at the same time." Percy? What are you doing here?" I explained what happened at camp and they said they were sorry for me. " at least I got you guys here! And also miss O leary and blackjack!" they all have a confused look on their faces. Just then, a portal opened in front of them and blackjack and miss O leary appeared. " I am a adopted son of Chaos. Of course I can do that." after a few "What" and shocked looks I explained the part as I did not tell them. At dinner everyone crowded around me as they asked me to tell the story of my adventures I had in my point of view. Finally I have a home and friends that would not betray me._

 _ **There you go! There is chapter 2! The next chapter would come out soon although I would need time. Please you are patient enough and sorry again for not posting for a while and please tell we what you think and who should be Percy's next girlfriend. I have a few:**_

 _ **Zoe?**_

 _ **Annabeth?(I do not really like percy and annabeth together.)**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Rainyll signing off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for a while because of school. I will just say this first : new episodes will appear Saturday or Sunday. Sorry for not updating earlier. And my other stories will stop until I finish this story. Now on to the disclamer!**_

 _ **Disclamer : id do not own PJO because Rick Riordan owns it and there might be spelling errors.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ __ _ **3**_ _ **:**_

 _5000 years later…._

 _ **Winter pov (Percy)**_

 _I flew with Autumn using her magic to fly to chaos's base. She told me that I had a new mission and all seasons are going to be there. Me and Autumn are a couple now while Spring and Summer are a couple too. I missed them since after we met for the first time, I have not seen Leo, calypso, Rachel and Luke lately because of missions that needed them. Zoe stayed with me because she is instructed to teach me.  
_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Percy's pov**_

 _I looked at Zoe who was thinking what does she want me to do while I tried to learn how to fly with my wings which is Raven black and the wingspan is 15 feet long. You guys would not want to know how hard is it to fly. I kept crashing to the ground after a few flaps with my own wings. I wonder how does Calypso do it with her Fairy wings on her back. Both of our wings are indestructible so it could not break. So I can use my wings to block any kind of weapons from hitting me. So I guess I'm lucky because she could do it and she only can use it to fly. When I crashed on the ground for the fifth time, She got a idea. "Percy, I am going to teach you archery or javelin throwing since you are hopeless at it and your sword fighting does not need any improvement." I chose javelin throwing right away because I know when it comes to archery, I am not even going to improve, just going to be worse by the minute. When I threw it the first time, I was shocked that I was very good at it because it hit the bullseye. Zoe was staring at me in shock because I hit in the middle in my first try. "I guess that is your hidden talent that you have not find out. I guess you do not need my help in training at all." Before she could walk away, I grabbed her hand and said " Zoe, I am glad that you are teaching me and did you feel the strange spark before you died? I" I was cut short by Zoe who kissed me full on the lips._

 _Suddenly everything was even clearer than before. Then I realized the spark was my love for Zoe. Her kiss was different than before, it is better than Anna- no, I am not going to say her name. then it became a make out session. when we finished, she said " I had the same feeling too! I was wondering if I was crazy because I thought I am the only one who felt like that! Thank chaos that I am not a hunter anymore!"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **Winter pov**_

 _That's what happened to me that day. After that, we have been going on missions together. When we had arrived, Summer(Leo),Spring(calypso), RED(Rachel), Beta(Luke) and chaos is waiting for us. " I called you guys here to receive a new mission that will need all of you for this." everyone was shocked of this because usually she will only send 2 of the seasons, Beta or RED and some of the army, not all of them. She continued " Winter, I know that you would not like this mission as all of you need to go to camp half-blood to help them defeat the titian and Gaea and show your identity ASAP ." " When?" I gritted my teeth while Autumn was comforting me. " about and hour or so." "that's all I need." I said before. Summer, Spring, Red and Beta went to their rooms to pack their bags. Autumn and I went to our room to pack our bags, and got ready to fly to earth._

 _ **At mount Olympus…**_

 _ **Chaos pov ( you did not see that coming did ya?)**_

 _When I teleported to the throne room, I saw Athena arguing with Aphrodite about a makeover for her. Ares was sitting on his throne, sharpening his weapons. Hephaestus was making robot animals. Hesita was shaking her head at them while Hades was sitting on his throne arguing with Zeus about stuff like " mother Rhea liked you best" so on and so fore. Hermes was deciding which god or goddess to prank next. Apollo was avoiding the arrows his "little sis", Artemis, who was shooting at him for calling her "little sis". Demeter was eating cereal while Dionysus was drinking wine. Hera noticed me looking at them and she said " what brings you here Lady Chaos?" causing the other gods to gasp. Zeus bowed to me asking " what brings you here Lady Chaos?" " There is another war coming and you could not stop it. I am sending my commander and assassin Beta, my second in command, Red and the four seasons. Try not to make Winter, my first chaos season angry as he had won me twice. They help people around the galaxy with their powers." when I finished, everyone's eye widen in shock. " I am going with you to camp half-blood to explain to them." they immediately teleported to camp-half blood._

 _ **Athena's Pov**_

 _Who the hell is Winter? I thought as Chaos explained again to the campers, causing Drake to pipe up when she finished. " Why don't you let me join your army as your first chaos season? I am sure I can beat Winter in less than a minute." When he finished he was being glared by Chaos. " I do not choose people with egos as big as the sun. I choose those who are loyal and does not have a big ego." she snarled causing Ananbeth to stand in front of Drake. " if you dare touch him, you will get it from me!" she snarled at the creator. But she Glared at them and said " I could send you to hell the hard way and make you fade until you will be erased from existence! Also do not make Winter angry. He hates everyone here but I forced him to come." when she said that, she left. They paled until they are as white as a sheet of paper, causing thaila, grover and nico to laugh at them. Before they could say anything, the coach horn sounded thrice, meaning that an army is coming._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for a while. I guess I would update now.**_

 _ **Percy: Umm author?**_

 _ **Me: yes Percy?**_

 _ **Percy: can I do the disclamer?**_

 _ **Me: sure!**_

 _ **Percy: Disclamer: She does not own PJO. And after this, the disclamers would say "read the other Disclamers"**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

 _Where are the chaos seasons when you need them? I thought as I ran towards the border of camp half-blood with Drake, my boyfriend. Everyone had disgusted looks turned towards me and Drake. After Percy left, everyone who helped the war got innormortally. Everyone have been splitting apart. The Romans cut the ties with the Greeks because of him. Everyone knows that they were wrong about Percy… except Me, Drake(duh, he is soo much better than Percy.) and his friends. Hermes appeared. " Hyperion, krios , Atlas, Kronos, Echidna, the minotaur and the Chimera leading the army of about 20000 monsters. Behind the 20000 army, there is 30000 more monsters! We might not be able to beat them!" After he finished, everyone paled when he finished. Hmm… I wonder if the guy winter is the one who saved the gods' children._

 _ **Winter's POV (a few hours before the attack)**_

 _I flew off with autumn beside me flying while we flew there together towards New York. I guess Summer and Spring will be there earlier because me and autumn always take our time to go there. We flew past a alleyway when saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes with a golden bow being chased by someone else. That girl is defiantly a child of Apollo. Me and autumn looked at each other and knew what to do. We flew towards the girl. The child of Apollo got cornered. " You Brat! Causing us to chase you. Finally we caught you!" We landed in between them causing them to say "this is none of your concern! Scram!" when he finished that, Autumn protected the daughter of Apollo while I killed them quickly. " who are you?" She asked me. "I am Winter." I said. " that is Autumn." I said as I pointed to Autumn. "I am Aria… can I touch your wings? They look soft…" she stopped, afraid that I would laugh at her. I moved my right wing towards her, allowing her to touch. I could see that she was shocked. "wow! Its soo soft!" Before Autumn could say anything, I plucked a feather off my wing and gave it to her. Here, this is for you. It is indestructible. It could not be destroyed." Aria looked at it like it is a chunk of gold. " but I can't! you lost a feather because of me!" I assured her that the feather will grow back then I saw her injures. Her had cuts all over arms, legs and her face. " do you trust me? I have to help you heal your injures." She allowed and I open uncorked m bottle and water came out. Oh yeah, I forget to tell you this. Even though he disowned me, as a adopted son of chaos, I have the powers she had. But for some reason, I could explode planets when I am angry, which is what you don't see everyday. So I have my water abilities back even stronger than before. I controlled the water to cover a her cuts and heal her. Her cuts started to disappear. I noticed she was still shivering so I gave her my cape and took another out of the void. I decided to bring her with us. "Chaos! Can we make her my assistant? She will be called snow." She nodded, then gave her winter powers and wings. Her wings are white while mine is raven black. Me and Autumn decided to teach her how to use and fly with her wings since we are too early._

 _ **A few hours later**_

 _She learnt how to use it now. It is time for us to help camp half-blood. There are still friends there that I want to see again._

 _ **Third POV**_

 _Everyone was getting ready for battle. The gods could not do anything since they cannot interfere. Just when the monsters are about to destroy the force field that covered the camp, a girl and a boy flew in between the monsters and the army. The girl used her fairy wings while the boy used his skateboard which can fly they look like 17 to 18. " Looks like Winter and Autumn are late… they are never late.." the girl muttered while the boy just shouted to the sky " can you hear me Winter? What is taking you so long? You and autumn are never late!" then they heard a voice return " Really Summer? We are above you right now. We can hear you screaming miles away! Anyway, we had a setback and found a daughter of Apollo and she is now snow!" when the figures landed, they saw a boy and the girl about 17 to 18 and another girl about 7 years old. Apollo's eyes widen in surprise and said " That's Aria! She was saved by them.." they faced their back on each other. " hmm… I thought you are soo angry until you would explode another planet without chaos giving her mark." Summer said. " Shut up. Anyway can I fight by myself? I need to get rid of my anger before I accidentally destroyed another planet without Chaos's mark. She is going to chew me out because of that. You guys can take care of the monsters." They nodded at Winter and they started wrecking every monster, leaving the Titians for Winter. Winter charged at Kronos and the others. Then they blinked, then realized that Winter wrecked all the titians expect Kronos, whom the only one could kill him was Percy. "You cannot kill me! The only one who can do that was gone!" Kronos said, causing Winter to say something he did not expect. "well that is going to change." when he finished he lunged at Kronos, causing him to avoid to get hit, while the other seasons are smirking. Suddenly another sword appeared on winter's hand he used it and stabbed Kronos in the chest. " How is that possible?" Kronos said, allowing Winter to Reply " because I am a adopted son of chaos. Dumbass. Have fun in hell." Winter said._

 _ **Winter's POV**_

 _I turned around, only to see the gods and campers staring at me with their mouths open, while the Snow hugged me and Autumn to kiss me on the cheek. " YEAH WINTER ANOTHER VICTORY! TOTAL 180 VICTORIES IN A ROW!" Summer said with spring kissing him on the cheek, while the gods and the campers stared at me with their mouths on the floor. Apollo's mouth was literally on the floor. It was soo hilarious that all the seasons, including snow was laughing at him. "Haha! Look at Apollo! His face was priceless!" Summer said as I laughed until my stomach hurts. " for once Summer, I agree with you." I said while wiping my tears off my face. After we had calmed down, another portal opened, spewing out Red and Beta. " Really Chaos? The fun is over already." Beta said as he stood up. " Hi guys!" Beta and Red said at the same time._

 _we decided Autumn should start first, followed by Summer, then Spring then me the Red then Beta._

" _I am Autumn, the fourth season and also the fifth strongest in the universe and girlfriend of Winter. Also known as….." she said as she took off her hood. "Zoe nightshade." when she finished, the Hunters and Artemis was staring at her, then back at me. Summer stepped forward. " I am Summer, the third season and fourth strongest in the universe and boyfriend of spring. Also known as…" He said as he took of his hat. "… Leo Valdez." the Hephaestus cabin and Hephaestus was staring at him in shock and happiness. Spring stepped forward. " I am Spring, second season and the third strongest in the universe, Summer's girlfriend and….." She took of her hood. "… Calypso." Hephaestus smiled at her, which means he allows her to be his son's girlfriend. Finally I stepped forward as everyone's attention is on me. I sighed as I pulled my hood off. Everyone gasped at me more than the rest as I spoke. " I am Winter, former person: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Defeater of Chaos and Order, slayer of Gaia… etc etc." I said as I glared at them, except Nico, thaila, Grover, Hesita, Hephaestus, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes. " for those who had not betrayed me, I thank you for…." before I could finished, I was almost squeezed to death by Nico, Thaila, Grover. Hesita, Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo. " cannot … breathe… guys.." I chocked out as they released me. " do not think that I forgive all of you yet. And only those who did not betray me can go into the chaos cabin or else you will be sent to the void." " There is no chaos cabin here." Chiron said. I waved my hand and chaos cabin appeared out of nowhere. " Plus Red is Rachel and Beta is Luke. If you mess with them, you gotta mess with me first." I snarled before the door of the Chaos cabin's door opened and they all went to hug me, the seasons , Beta, Red and Snow. We walked back together like a family into the cabin._

 _ **So what do you think? Hope you enjoy and no hate comments please!**_

 _ **-Rainyll signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I know today is Monday but I just want to make up for yesterday since I did not update. Sorry again guys!**_

 _ **Disclamer: go and read the other disclamers. I too lazy to repeat it now.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Third Pov**_

 _Percy's back! And I do not think he is happy upon returning except seeing us again. Thaila thought. She missed Rachel since she left after Percy's disappearance. Should I go talk to them?_

 _ **Unknown person:**_ _of course you can Pinecone face! You can bring Nico along too!_

 _ **Thaila:**_ _someone in my mind said that… he sounded happy… and only two people can call me that. One of them is Nico then the other…_ _Percy? How did you get into my mind? And you was walking into the chaos cabin…_ _I swear I could hear him sigh._

 _ **Winter:**_ _I am mentally talking to you so no one can hear it but my friends knows who you are so do not worry about being sent into the void. I am going to mentally talk to Nico soon. And do not forget that I am a adopted son of Chaos. She is actually a nice mom after…._ _his voice trailed off… oh shoot. I should not remind him of Sally. She is like a mom to me too._

 _ **Thalia:**_ _You do not need to explain. I know. Also, shouldn't you mentally tell Nico now?_ _Thaila could hear him slapping his forehead. Something's never change huh._

 _ **Winter:**_ _See you later pinecone face! Going to tell Nico now or I connect you with us too so you can talk to each other… you guys should be able to do that too since…_ _Great. His voice trailed off. Again._

 _ **Thaila:**_ _ok! Do it so we can talk to each other without other's knowing… you know who I am talking about._

 _ **Winter:**_ _Hmm… Annabitch?_

 _ **Thaila:**_ _I agree that is a good name for her and we should not say it in front of her face… that would cause trouble although I wanted to do it so badly._

 _ **Winter:**_ _only some I allowed to call me Percy… but others must call me Winter. Time to connect Nico along!_

 _ **Percy's Pov**_

 _Hey Death breath! How are ya doing?_ _I joked._ _AHH! Percy? How come you can talk to me in my mind?_ _Nico screamed._ _Nice one Perce And that Scream was hilarious! Percy connected me and you along with him so we can talk to each other mentally! This is amazing!_ _I chuckled at what Thaila said._ _Anyway, meet me outside the Chaos Cabin. I want you to see Chaos in me and the other season's room._ _I smiled at the thought to see each other again. Hmm… they are thinking about the same thing and something else._ _No pranks guys!_ _I said as I could feel that they are shocked._ _how did you…?_ _they said at the same time._ _I can read people's mind and hurry up! I am waiting for you with the other seasons outside now! You have 10 minutes and 10 seconds starting now!_ _I chuckled at the thought of them running towards the Chaos cabin now._

 _ **Summer's Pov**_

 _We are going to see Nico and Thaila again? Finally! I missed them a long time. I wonder how long are they going to take to come… Percy stated 10 minutes and 10 seconds. When we got out we saw Thaila and Nico outside smirking at us. I saw Percy's mouth was gaping at them. I think I am gapping at them too. " Percy, you are not the only one who improved their power you know? I learnt how to fly and flew here while Nico shadow-traveled here. I am sure you are surprised Percy so close your mouth." Thaila said while Percy and I stop gaping. Then it looks like Luke sensed someone spying on us because he threw a knife towards… a invisible Annabeth? " You should know better than to spy on us Annabeth I do know your true intensions." Percy snarled at her while Luke and Thaila shook their heads with disappointment. " You should know better than this Annabeth. This is not the Annabeth we raised before we went to camp half-blood. Leo, you could do what you want to her for hurting Percy." everyone heard Percy wince while Zoe confronts him. We know that this is hard for Percy and he needs their help to heal from the scars. "Gladly. I know what to do." I said as I took out metallic spiders and sent them to target Annabeth and Drake since I waited for this day for a long time. Annabeth screamed in horror as she waited for anyone to save her. Well, no one did since she deserves it but only Drake came. " What are you thinking idiots? I am a son of Zeus and if you hurt her you must get through me." " Gladly." we heard someone said that. We turned to the owner of the voice and it was Percy. He immediately hit him once and he was knocked out. Everyone stared at Percy in shock while he just walked back to us. " one hit knockout. No one messes with my friends and gets away from me!" he growled, causing campers to cower in fear. The storms kept coming and they know that they should not mess with him. " Percy! Please calm down… For me." Zoe said desperately to him. The storms calmed down immediately. " If anyone got anything, you can find me in the chaos cabin and Thaila and Nico, follow me." he said as he stormed towards the chaos cabin while all the solders gave way for him. We know that a angry Percy/Winter is not who you want to mess with unless you want to get beaten into a broken bulb. Everyone gluped and ask Zoe " when do you think he is in a good mood" so on so fore. " When he blows off some steam before he destroys a planet by accident." She said that before pushing us into the chaos cabin while glaring at Annabeth and Drake before entering._

 _ **Soo.. What do you think?**_

 _ **Please write and review!**_

 _ **~Rainyll**_


	6. Chapter 6: Where is Peace when needed?

_**Well, where should I start… apologizing to readers of course.**_

 _ **Sorry guys for not posting yesterday because of some major problems ( cough… trying to borrow… my little brother's… computer…) Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Sorry for not posting earlier and school work is getting into my nerves. I hope you guys would do previews more. I appreciate all the previews so far. I got a story you guys should read… the first and second chapters might not be interesting but after that is very funny. It is called elemental allies… it is in my favorite stories column. Anyway, thanks again encouraging me to continue! I would try to upload 2 chapters a week… maybe.**_

 _ **Disclamers :**_ _ **I do not own PJO or anything related.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : where is peace when I need it?**_

 _ **Percy's Pov**_

 _I destroyed robots after robots at the training arena after that incident that happened just now. I guess too much power causes me to go out of control. After I am done, I walked around the camp to calm down. "guys I am going outside for a while." I heard a few ok, fine and be safe before leaving. But guess what I saw on the ground when I had just stepped foot out of the cabin. "Things to make Percy do by Annabeth Chase" When I see what I saw in the book I guess I got out of control because the earth started shaking and I think I destroyed a Planet… oops._

 _ **Zoe's Pov**_

 _We were telling our adventures to Nico and Thaila when the ground shook. " What the Hades is going on?" Thaila said, causing Nico to say " stop using my dad's name to be a curse word Thailia!" " sorry about that but is this because of Gaia?" Thaila said out loud. I talked to them in my mind._

 _ **Me:**_ _hmm… guys! Gaia could not be this strong and the sky is out of control too! Chaos told me a Planet exploded… and she is coming to scold the one who did it… which means…_

 _ **The seasons, Nico and Thaila :**_ _Percy!_

 _We ran out of the chaos cabin and saw Percy's eyes are pitch black._

 _ **Me:**_ _Dang it! He went into invincible mode. But that only happens when he is very, very, furious._

 _That's when I saw a book beside me on the ground. The title read " things to make Percy do by Annabeth Chase." no wonder. I gave it to the others and they looked at it._

" _No wonder why is he so angry. The things listed here is like torture!" Leo said. I guess they are furious too… "before we do that we need to-" My words are cut short when Chaos and the Gods appeared. " Percy! What is wrong with you? You destroyed a Planet that has life on it! I-" She was cut short by Percy's glare. He can be scary when he wants to… which is not good at all. " We need to clam Percy down or else we have to use force!" I ordered. The campers came to see what is the commotion was about and was terrified when Percy glared at them and they saw his eyes. Leo passed the book to them for them to know the reason for him to be furious. When they saw the title and what is inside they glared at Drake and Annabeth, who paled when they saw the book. I one quick flash, I saw Leo knocked them out in one hit and turned his attention to Percy. " How do you guys calm Percy when he is this angry?" Thaila asked, causing the three of us to have grave looks that says it all._ _ **sorry Percy for this**_ _. That is our expression said . " why not Chaos knock Percy out? She is the creator of the universe after all." Nico said, causing everyone to look at Chaos while we, the three seasons shook our heads. " I cannot. Percy is a lot stronger than me. He always wins me in one on one. He was holding back at that time. This time, he is so angry until it is his full power. I could not do anything." Chaos admitted, causing everyone ( except the three seasons and Chaos ) to Gape at him. " That is why I told you not to make him angry. Anyway , Zoe, get those cuffs that can only stop him." me , Leo, calypso and Chaos got that look again that says_ _ **Sorry Percy**_ _. I ran back to me and Percy's room and got the cuffs out. Just carrying it caused me to be tired even though it is at its weakest state. I ran back outside and gave Chaos the cuffs and she put it on Percy's hand and put it on full blast. Percy fainted after that and we caught him and brought him back to the cabin. Chaos told them why he became like this._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Chaos Pov**_

 _I looked at Percy sadly when he got hit on the back with a syringe with some weird substance in it and I saw Percy getting stronger. That thing made him go out of control when he is too angry. After saving the other seasons he fainted._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Zoe's Pov**_

 _I almost wanted to cry when I heard it again. Everyone had pity looks as they looked at the cabin except for Annabeth and Drake because Leo's robot spiders are keeping them knocked out._

 _ **Well, I am done with this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you again!**_

 _ **~Rainyll**_


End file.
